


Tony Stark building an Iron Suit for his s/o headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/You
Kudos: 21





	Tony Stark building an Iron Suit for his s/o headcanons

○ You were more than surprised when Tony gave you an iron suit on your birthday that he made just for you.

○ It’s something that he had been secretly working on for months now, wanting it to be absolutely perfect for you.

○ Because you were perfect in every way to him, and so you deserved something at least as amazing as you.

○ You won’t lie, you were a little scared to try it on.

○ He reassured you that he would help you through every step, and that he would be there holding your hand the whole time (at least figuratively speaking).

○ You were also a little embarrassed.

○ I mean, little old you? Wearing an Iron suit?

○ Unlike him, you’re no superhero, so didn’t feel like you deserved it.

○ But he kept saying that you did deserved, that you deserved even more than himself, and so with a little more convincing, he managed to make you feel better enough to actually try the suit on.

○ It took a while to teach you how to use it properly, getting a few scares that you would crash against a wall at some points, but with his a lot of his help and actually using the automatic control, you finally got the hang of it.

○ It was cool.

○ It was _very_ cool.

○ “I told you it would be awesome.”

○ You felt very empowered wearing the suit and using the features, but you still felt a little awkward wearing it alone.

○ Then Tony had the brilliant idea to take you out to fly with him, desperately wanting to see your reaction up close.

○ And so he put on his own suit and brings you to the opened balcony, telling you things to keep you calm as you get closer to the edge.

○ “The auto-pilot will take care of everything for you. You do not have to worry.”

○ Worry is something you always do, especially since you’ve been together.

○ But you trust him more than anything in the world.

○ And so even though stepping off the edge was the most terrifying thing in the entire world to you, you can’t hide how much excitement suddenly swims through your veins when you _actually fly._

○ Seeing how happy you are when you do swirls in the air with him makes Tony feel so much joy.

○ You end up doing that for the whole evening, finally settling back home when it’s time to get dinner.

○ He helps you take off the iron suit, of course, and his grin has never been so stretched out before.

○ “We should make this a daily, don’t you think?”


End file.
